Diamond in the Rough
by RavenShadows2012
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, captain of the most ruthless pirate crew to ever sail the seven seas, kidnaps a young Italian woman and intends to make her his own personal slave. The two are constantly butting heads, despite all of the harsh punishments he forced her through, and it seems that there's never a moment's peace on board anymore. Yet, as time goes by, something changes...


It wasn't hard to see the smoke still rising to the slowly brightening skies, fires dying out as did the life aboard the vessel that had fallen under his sword. Blood soaked the previously polished wood, charred where it was hit by a passing bullet or a barrel set to only enlarge the chaos that had taken place only those moments ago. But that seemed like history now, a series of events happening years prior, at least now that he was staring down at the mongrel practically bowing at his feet, forced so by the might of him.

Pulling the startled girl to his side, Arthur smirked down at the Spaniard before him as he held tightly onto his prize, even if the girl hardly seemed as willing for the close proximity. He was fully enjoying the look of panic on his rival's face. Antonio was bruised, his tan skin blotched with spots of red and the shirt he wore was torn in several places, exposing the cuts and scars underneath. Arthur was in significantly better shape thanks to the element of surprise.. but perhaps he shouldn't give so much credit to a Spanish mutt, his crew and he barely able to retaliate at all before they were slaughtered like the powerless twits they were.

He and his crew attacked at well past three in the morning when everyone on Captain Carriedo's ship was fast asleep and bested them in no time. Spaniards were scattered around the ship, some alive and sitting in their own blood, most dead with horrific gashes in one of their vital arteries, some in condition far worse that would make the stomach of one unused to such brutality uprise in protest to any contents it held. Arthur was especially merciless this time around.

Perhaps now this fool would learn his lesson.

Now, when the Brit planned on raiding Antonio's vessels he hadn't anticipated the man to be stupid enough to bring along his friends as well. He couldn't complain entirely however, the scene turned out the entertaining, at least. The first step he'd taken upon the ship ended in quite a surprise for him, a different kind of red entirely marring his face when the remnants of the tomato that collided against his head dripped downward, the boy daring enough to try such idiocy shouting at a foreign language, but the message clear enough. That display woke everyone and they rushed too quickly to defend the ship, lethargic, disoriented and some barely sober, and therefore defeated fast.

Arthur couldn't help a cruel smirk from splitting his lips, stretching the line wider across the contours of his face as he once again observed the damage done by him.

While Antonio did have some treasure inside his quarters, as far as Arthur was concerned this time there was a different kind of chest he had his attention on. Feliciana grimaced as his hand traveled from its previous spot on her shoulder slowly down her side, and stopped at her hip to let it rest there. This action prompted the other Italian- the one that had pelted the blonde with fruit- to scream threats about touching his sister, and even Antonio who he had thought halfway to the grave by then shoot a hand toward his pistol, halted when he felt the icy tip of a sword against his jugular. "Let her go," he half demanded, half pleaded to the smug-looking Englishman, his fingers twitching nervously even if they'd never reached the handle of the weapon he lunged for. He wouldn't have even held back, if not for the terrified look the girl had cast him at that moment, begging him not to do anything stupid. The last thing he wanted her to see, was him being killed right before her.

"See, now that's a good lad. Wouldn't want the little lady here scarred because of your foolish acts, now would we Carriedo," the English captain taunted him, his words containing a barely held back laughter, damn near joyous at seeing the loathing in those eyes he so often stared down into on the battlefield. And yet, knowing the owner of them was now powerless, defeated and only alive because he allowed so.

"You have no reason to keep her," the brunette retaliated, hoping at least to make the man see logic. He knew well enough how much 'kindness' Kirkland showed at times to his captives. He would first die than let Feliciana suffer through that.. and with her defiance, he doubted that the Englishman would derive only pleasure from keeping such a beast.

But Arthur just chuckled, either oblivious to those possibilities or uncaring of them. She was his now, after all.

That was why he only pulled his captive closer, drawing an annoyed grunt from her throat. "Why? I need some kind of trophy, after all. And as much as I love rubies and diamonds I'm afraid I just have no extra room for them at the moment. But this, well, I'm sure that the men would love to have something nice to lay an eye on at the end of a tiring day.." After a second he felt her shove a slim elbow between his ribs followed by an angry protest at being called an object, being referred to in that way. At first he winced, his temper flaring up, but then chose to simply laugh it off and dug his fingers into her skin until she whimpered to show he had won. "I'm going to have fun with you, miss. As the captain.. for me, it might be more than just an eye that little body will be getting." he hissed into her ear, making sure his lips brushed against it, delighted in the shiver that went through her even if it was just from disgust.

Casting a final look to the beaten sailor, Arthur tipped his hat in mocking as a gesture of goodbye. "Well I'd love to stay and chat, Antonio, but I do believe my work here is done. Perhaps this will be a lesson you learn about messing with me and my pirates?" He gave another laugh. At first when he began his walk the girl protested, but the blade still held tightly between his bloodied fingers found its way against her side. He would take no disobedience from a woman.

"I suggest you come with me, missy. Otherwise not you, but that mongrel back there will suffer the consequences." Arthur warned, simple and short but it was enough to make her settle. Satisfied, he loosened his hold a slight before crossing the plank that connected his ship with the Spanish captain's. His crew took that as a 'we are leaving now' and reluctantly quit tormenting Antonio's to follow their captain, leaving a pissed off Italian male who was ranting and raving, and a horrified Spaniard, lime green eyes wide with shock at what had just occurred in front of him.


End file.
